Electronic devices utilize power in order to operate. For example, electronic devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, cellular telephones, smart phones, mobile computers, tablet computers, wearable devices, digital media players, electronic styluses, earphones, headsets, electronic kitchen appliances, and other such electronic devices utilize power in order to operate.
Some electronic devices may obtain power for operation and/or to store for later operation utilizing a wired connection to another electronic device and/or other power source such as an alternating current outlet. However, such a wired connection may require exposed electrical contacts and/or other exposed components that may be subject to corrosion and/or other such issues.
Other electronic devices may obtain power for operation and/or to store for later operation utilizing one or more inductive power transmission systems. In such an inductive power transmission system, a time varying current may be provided to a transmit coil that is inductively proximate to but separated from a receive coil at least by an air gap. The time varying current in the transmit coil may cause the transmit coil to create varying magnetic flux, which may induce a voltage in the receive coil by inductive coupling. In this way, power may be wirelessly transferred from the transmit coil to the receive coil.
However, the efficiency of such an inductive power transmission system may be dependent upon the inductive coupling between the transmit and receive coils. Higher losses may result the more imperfectly the transmit and receive coils are inductively coupled. Such inefficiencies may necessitate use of higher voltages and/or amplitudes in order to transmit a particular amount of power and/or may cause interference with and/or generation of heat within other proximate components through the creation of eddy currents.